Prom is stupid man!
by addicted2memories
Summary: This fan fic is set during the episode Prom Night of season 1. It tells the story from Hyde's point of view about how he felt taking Jackie to Prom and how he slowly began caring for her. Its rated T for a couple words. Please REVIEW!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own that 70's show or the characters. If I did Jackie and Hyde would've ended up together!

Author's Note: I noticed that from this episode on is that Hyde actually defends Jackie and talks to her more like a person than a pest so I wanted to write about how he felt when he began carrying about her. Plus I've always wondered why he called her doll.

Summary: This fan fic is set during the episode Prom Night of season 1. It tells the story from Hyde's point of view about how he felt taking Jackie to Prom and how he slowly began caring for her.

Prom is stupid man! A bunch of idiotic girl decorate the school gym with streamers, hire a cheap band and serve nasty snacks with non-alcoholic punch. Then the rest of the girls in school dress up and think of it as one of the best night of their lives. Its bull! That's the government man, making girls stupid! The only reason guys wanna go to prom is because there's a 90% chance we'll get laid at the end of the night. So yeah Prom equals stupid. That's why I'm not going. Plus there is only one girl I'd take to Prom and she's already going with my best friend. God Eric is such a lucky bastard Donna is confident, strong, smart, sexy, cool and beautiful everything I'd want in a chick. You know what? Whatever I don't need her with my bad boy status I can screw almost any girl in town.

My train of thought is cut short when Jackie storms into the basement and drops herself on the couch. *Sigh* What the hell does she want? *Sigh* She is so freaking annoying! *Sigh* I'm gonna have to hear her talk if I want to get back to enjoying my solitude *sigh* Dammit!

"Jackie, if I ask what's wrong will you stop doing that?" I asked her trying to sound the least bit interested and very annoyed.

"It's the Prom. Stupid Michael is taking stupid Pam Macy and I don't have a date but I told him I did and I'm a complete loser." she answered.

Of course! Not only was it about Prom it was about her and Kelso's masoquist relationship. I laughed out loud. Her worries were so stupid man. She was here in the basement with me out of all people moping about Prom and Kelso. Man this was comedy at its best. I noticed she was staring at me while I laughed and I saw her eyes showed sadness.

"No you're not." Was all I could say.

"It's just that I thought he was gonna ask me and now everyone who's anyone is already going."

"That is so true." I answered I was barely paying attention to what she was saying. I didn't care and really didn't wanna know any more about her spoiled girl problems.

"How would you know you're not even going." How the hell did she know I wasn't going? "Wait you're not even going and I bet you clean up real good." Oh I knew where she was going with this and there was no way in hell it was happening.

"Well I do but I won't. See that's a big part of who I am." I said matter-of-factly.

"Look I know we've had our differences but-"I cut her off. I wasn't gonna let her talk me into it.

"Jackie we've had nothing but differences. In fact don't we kind of hate each other?" I asked. I've always wondered what feeling of hate I had towards Jackie. Annoyance, loathing, indifference?

"Yes, But it's the prom." Jackie whined and she threw herself into my folded arms to cry. Dammit why was she crying? I've never been good at handling crying chicks. "Jackie stop" I said hoping to calm her sobbing. "Jackie, stop it." Nothing was working so I went crazy cause that's the only explanation for what came out of my mouth after. "Look do you wanna go to the prom?"

She immediately raised her head from my folded arms. "Yes" was all she said. I looked into her watery eyes and she looked so fragile, so innocent. She smiled and straighten herself on the couch. We were to close for my comfort but at least she was quiet. I tried to pay attention to whatever program was on TV but my mind kept picturing her eyes. Did you know they were of different colors? That's cool man. I couldn't help thinking about how innocent she looked. Kelso is such an ass for the way he treated her. What the hell? Am I actually caring about Jackie? It has to be a side effect of her crying man it left me soft I just gotta walk it off.

I stood and began walking to the basement door when I heard her shrilly voice. "Where are you going?"

"Out." I simply said and walked outside. I should've known she wouldn't give up so easily. I heard tiny footsteps coming up the basement's stairs. She is so small and delicate. Dammit stop thinking about Jackie that way!

"We should go to the mall to buy a dress for me!" she said as she wrapped herself around my left arm.

I wiggled my arm free and just stared at her through my sunglasses she had to know who she was talking to I'm not Kelso. "I don't think so. I'm gonna go find my friends and you can go to the mall by yourself!" I smiled a sarcastic smile and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I guess that's alright. See you later." She smiled sadly and walked away. I had a guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach. What was happening to me? Jackie Burkhart was making me wanna be nice this was bullshit. I glanced back one last time and saw her swinging hips and flowing hair crossing the street and meeting up with some girls. My guilty feeling subsided and I continued to walk to The Hub.

I couldn't find anyone at The Hub so I decided to head back to the basement which was also empty. Forman was probably off booking his motel room, Fez and Kelso were probably being idiots together and Donna was probably with Jackie getting ready for tonight. What the hell had I gotten myself into? I was going to Prom with Jackie the only upside to all of this was that it was going to piss Kelso off and that would be fun.

The basement door opening stopped my train of thought for the second time today. I saw Jackie walk in grinning from ear to ear. She walked over to me and threw a black bag on my lap. She stood in front of me shaking with anticipation.

"What is this?" I asked trying to mask my real level of curiosity.

"I bought you a tux!" She said and clapped her hands while she jumped.

I looked at her dumbfounded. She bought me a tux? I looked inside the box and saw the lilac color bonnet. "Oh hell no! What the hell is this?" I said while pulling out the bonnet.

She smiled at me as she sat down beside me and took the bonnet from my hand. Jackie placed it over my chest and straighten it out with her smooth hands. "It goes under your vest. Right here." She looked up at me and smiled again she look angelic when she smiled.

"I know what it is. I meant why the hell would I wear this color?" I asked our faces were inches apart and I could feel her warm breath on my chin and I could smell her hair, coconut.

"Cause it matches my dress." She said. I swear I heard her voice tremble. Was she scared I'd take back my invitation or did the proximity of our faces make her as nervous as it was making me?

"Why do we have to match?" I asked never breaking eye contact. Her mixed matched eyes had me captivated. I guess I was so busy finding her annoying I never took the time to notice her.

"Cause its part of Prom!" she said and stood up. Instantly I missed the warmth her small frame had brought me. "Prom is having the perfect date, matching outfits, flowers, slow dancing all of that!" she said to me.

"Whatever." I answered Zen. On the inside I was losing a battle cause part of me wanted to throw the tux away and go have a circle by myself but another part of me wanted to make everything Jackie said come true for her.

"I'm gonna go get ready! I'll be at your house at 8 o'clock." Jackie said and was off.

After about an hour later I got up and headed home to get ready. On my way I saw a flower shop and before I knew what I was doing I walked inside the shop. There was an old lady at the counter.

"Hello young man." She said with a smile.

"Uh, hey" I said looking around nervously. I really didn't have a lot of cash for whatever type of flowers Jackie wanted.

"How may I help you dearie?" The old lady asked.

I checked my pockets and put it on the counter. I had 11 dollars and 48 cents. "I'm going to prom with this girl and she sort of wants flowers. That's all I got." I said looking embarrassed I wasn't used to this sort of stuff. I'd never bought a girl anything in my life.

"Well our corsages are 8 dollars. Do you know what color her dress is?" The store lady asked.

I stuck my hand into the black bag Jackie gave me and pulled out the lilac bonnet from before. "She said it matched this."

The old lady took it and went to the back room. After a couple minutes she emerged with a gold box under her arm. She handed me back my bonnet and opened the gold box. Inside was a corsage with 4 lilac flowers. It looked simple, small and elegant perfect for Jackie. I hoped. I smiled at the old lady and nodded my head. I handed her the 8 dollars and headed home.

It was 7:45 Jackie was known for punctuality so she was probably almost here. I stood in front of the mirror straitening my clothes. I looked good in the tux Jackie had picked out. I took my glasses off and placed them on my night stand. I don't know why but I wanted to stare directly into Jackie's eyes tonight. At 8 I heard the knock on the door. I grabbed the gold box with the corsage and headed to the door. I walked outside and saw Jackie. Even under the cheap light of my front porch she look amazing. Her dress was elegant and conservative. Her hair was tied up and soft curls framed her pretty face. She looked like the expensive porcelain dolls at the mall's display window.

"You look beautiful." I said before I could stop myself but it was true she looked absolutely breath-taking.

"So do you." She said and smiled making her look even more gorgeous.

"Let's just go alright?" I said before something stupid happened. I guided her down the stairs by her elbow. My fingers tingled where they touched her skin. She was incredibly soft! Her eyes bugged out and she pointed to the gold box under my arm. I had totally forgotten I was even carrying it.

"Is that for me?" she asked

"Oh, yeah. Here I got this for ya." I said it as Zen as I could but my eyes kept watching her delicate face hoping they were good enough.

"Oh God Steven this is beautiful. You know this whole experience has taught me that I don't need Michael to go to the prom. I can go with anyone even you. Thanks." Jackie said.

I should've felt insulted by that last bit but I just couldn't. Something horrible was happening to me. Jackie Burkhart was happening to me. And to make my problem even worse she leaned in and kissed my cheek with her perfectly plump lips. I felt it all over my body. We stared at eachother for what seemed like hours. "Let's not do that." I said to protect myself from falling under that cheerleader's spell.

"Sorry. I have my dad's Lincoln. Will you drive?"

That was just enough. I totally wanted to drive the Lincoln. I put my arm around her waist and guided her to the car. We were off to the prom.

I did my best to make Jackie's Prom amazing. I took the classical Prom picture with her, I danced with her and I even helped her with Kelso. Don't ask me why cause I don't fucking know. All I know is I didn't think about Donna once since Jackie burst into the basement this morning. I hated Jackie yesterday and tonight I was worried about her, trying to make her feel better. I actually cared about Jackie Burkhart. Now don't go getting all excited I only care about her nothing more! But I mean how could you not she looks so fragile all the time she is so small. Plus you can see innocence in her eyes. I guess I'm developing a protective sort of feel for her. I don't know man. I hope this passes. It's stupid! Prom man getting into my brain! Thank god Kelso finally got his head on straight and went after Jackie. I took Pam Macy off his hands but I just passed her off to another guy I really wasn't in the mood.

I'm leaning by the Lincoln having a smoke when I see Jackie come out of the gym. She looked around the parking lot till she saw me. Jackie walks towards me and I can't seem to take my eyes of off her. I bet she's gonna yell now that she's back with Kelso and doesn't need me. She stops right in front of me and stares at my eyes. She's silent and doesn't say a thing. I stand straight to appear more intimidating. She's been quiet for the longest time I've known her and to be completely honest her piercing stare was getting to me and I really wished I had my glasses. I take a puff of my cigarette and blow the smoke to the side to avoid it hitting her porcelain face. I'm trying my hardest to be Zen. She grabs my cigarette and steps on it to put it out.

"Hey! I wasn't done with that!" I yell at her annoyed by her action.

She takes my face in her small, delicate hands and kisses my cheek like before. Again my body tingles as her perfect plump lips touch my face.

"I thought we agreed we weren't gonna do that." I say trying to sound annoyed though I'm failing because I can't help but smile. What the hell was she doing to me? No girl had ever acted this way around me I had no idea what she wanted.

"I lie. See it's a big part of who I am." She said mocking what I told her before and smiled back at me. "Here" she added while handing me a brown envelope.

"What is it?" I wondered out loud while pulling out the glossy paper inside. It was our Prom picture. I was standing straight and trying to be Zen while Jackie was clinging to my arm smiling incredibly brightly she looked absolutely gorgeous. "Don't you wanna keep it?" I asked though I bet she took a new one with Kelso and was keeping that one.

"No, I don't need help to remember this night." I couldn't help but notice that Jackie's eyes were glowing in the moonlight.

"That horrible huh?" I said not really expecting an answer.

"No, that perfect." She smiled and once again leaned in and kissed my cheek sending the same tingling feeling my body had begun to enjoy. Jackie took a step back and I saw she was blushing. "I got to go Michael's waiting for me." She began to walk away.

"Hey, Jackie!" I shouted and waited for her to turn around. "I had fun doll." I said and lit a cig to at least keep some of my Zen. Jackie flashed a smile my way and walked away.

I can't believe Kelso is dating such an infuriating, shallow, nagging, confident, strong, smart, sexy, cool and beautiful doll.

*** I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! I PERSONALLY HATE STORIES THAT END WITHOUT A KISS BUT I COULDN'T WRITE A KISS IN THIS STORY BECAUSE OF HOW JACKIE FELT FOR KELSO AT THIS POINT. BUUUIUUUT DON'T WORRY MY MIND IS BREWING AN IDEA THAT WILL DEFINETLY INCLUDE KISSING! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! ***


End file.
